Information is often classified based on location. Such information may be collected and classified in an intentional manner, with location data and related data stored in a database. Data that is associated with the location information may then be searched based on location. For example, a large business with multiple locations may associate information such as sales or inventory to a particular store location. That may then be searched by store location such that only information for selected store locations is returned in response to the search. Similarly, information may be classified based on geographic locations, including jurisdictional boundaries such as states and cities.
Because such systems only allow certain types of information to be associated with location, only those same limited types of information are searchable by location. Accordingly, such a system may be limited as to the types of information that can be searched, resulting in a limited functionality that is difficult to remedy after the information has already been associated with a location and stored. In addition, the type of location information of the data set may itself be limited, for example, to particular categories such as a store location or jurisdictional boundaries. Thus, the data set may have limited utility outside of its intended application.